All Books, Core to FR Domain Conversion
All Books, Core to FR Domain Conversion Many of the Core books we allow for use on this site include new Domains for clerics, but only provide lists of Core/Greyhawk gods that gain access to them. Thus, we have produced the following list: all of the newly-allowed Cleric Domains, organized by the book in which they appear, with lists of the Forgotten Realms-specific gods that provide access to them. If a book is not listed below, it does not provide any new Domains. If a Faerunian deity is not listed below, it is still allowed, it simply has not been deemed appropriate to grant any of the Domains listed in these additional books. Complete Divine Celerity: Akadi, Labelas Enoreth, Mask, Shaundakul. Cold: This domain already exists in Forgotten Realms, and that version supercedes the one found in this book as appropriate. Community: Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Lliira, Yondalla. Competition: Anhur, Gruumsh, Lathander, Tempus. Domination: Bane, Deep Duerra, Gruumsh, Helm, Loviatar, Siamorphe. Dream: Savras, Sehanine Moonbow. Force: Azuth, Correlon Larethian, Hoar, Laduger, Thoth. Glory: Lathander, Tymora. Inquisition: Dugmaren Brightmantle, Shevarash, Helm. Liberation: Fenmarel Mestarine, Lliira. Madness: Baravar Cloakshadow, Cyric, Shar. Mind: Angarradh, Deneir, Mystra, Oghma, Thoth. Mysticism: Savras, Sehanine Moonbow, Selune. Oracle: Savras, Selune, Thoth. Pact: Baghtru, Berronar Truesilver, Shevarash, Cyrrollalee, Torm. Pestilence: Lolth, Talona, Set, Yurtrus. Purification: Eldath, Hoar, Ilmater. Summoner: Lurue, Shaundakul. Weather: Aerdrie Faenya, Isis, Silvanus, Talos. Complete Warrior Courage: Arvoreen, Clangeddin Silverbeard, Helm, Ilneval, Gaerdal Ironhand, Red Knight, Shevarash. Fate, Nobility, Planning, Tyrrany: These domains already exist in Forgotten Realms, and those versions supercede the ones found in this book as appropriate. Frostburn Cold: This domain already exists in Forgotten Realms, and that version supercedes the one found in this book as appropriate. Winter: Auril, Ulutiu, Uthgar. Sandstorm Nobility, Repose, Rune: These domains already exist in Forgotten Realms, and those versions supercede the ones found in this book as appropriate. Sand: Kossuth, Set, Talos. Summer: Angharradh, Chauntea, Lathander, Mielikki, Osiris, Shiallia, Silvanus. Thirst: Istishia, Set, Umberlee. Spell Compendium Deathbound: Jergal, Kiaransalee, Velsharoon. Dragon: Bahamut, Tiamat, all Draconic deities. Envy: Bane, Beshaba, Cyric, Gargauth, Hoar, Kiaransalee, Mask, Set, Shar, Sharess, Shargaas, Talona, Umberlee, Urdlen, Velsharoon, Vhaeraun, Waukeen. Gluttony: Cyrollalee, Garagos, Malar, Sebek, Umberlee, Urdlen, Vergadain. Greed: Abbathor, Brandobaris, Cyric, Dumathoin, Finder Wyvernspur, Gargauth, Geb, Hoar, Mask, Nepthys, Shargaas, Velsharoon, Vergadain, Vhaeraun, Waukeen. Hunger: Laogzed, Set, Talona. Lust: Beshaba, Eilistraee, Hanali Celanil, Hathnor, Isis, Lliira, Loviatar, Luthic, Sharess, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryroyl, Sune. Pride: Bane, Cyric, Dumathoin, Finder Wyvernspur, Gargauth, Gond, Helm, Horus-Re, Kiaransalee, Nobanion, Oghma, Osiris, Set, Shar, Shevarash, Siamorphe, Sune, Tempus, Torm, Tyr, Ubtao, Umberlee, Velsharoon, Vhaeraun, Waukeen. Sloth: Brandobaris, Cyrrollalee, Erevan Ilesere, Finder Wyvernspur, Gargauth, Hathor, Lliira, Luthic, Mask, Milil, Sharess, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryroyl, Tymora, Vergadain, Waukeen. Wealth: Abbathor, Brandobaris, Dumathoin, Nepthys, Vergadain, Vhaeraun, Waukeen. Windstorm: Aerdrie Faenya, Akadi, Anhur, Auril, Isis, Shaundakul, Talos, Valkur. Wrath: Anhur, Auril, Bahgtru, Bane, Beshaba, Clangeddin, Garagos, Hoar, Horus-Re, Kossuth, Loviatar, Malar, Selvetarm, Set, Shevarash, Talos, Tempus, Thard Harr, Umberlee, Uthgar, Valkur, Yurtrus. Stormwrack Blackwater: Istishia, Umberlee, Auril, Deep Sashelas. (Note: At 3rd level, exchange Evard’s black tentacles for call lightning.) Seafolk: Eldath, Istashia, Ulutiu, Umberlee, Valkur, Deep Sashelas, Isis, Sebek.